In the VISOR of the Beholder
by hermione-of-vulcan
Summary: In the same vein as "Touch", "Feel", and "Hold", but can be read on its own. Data wonders about the concept of beauty, and asks Geordi about it.


**A/N This is unbeta'ed, so any concrit is appreciated. Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Beautiful was a difficult word for Data.

Not on the sense of knowing how to pronounce it, or learning the definition. Data could even predict reactions to something beautiful. In fact, the usual range of positive emotions was much simpler for Data to process than the variety of reactions most other concepts elicited.

What Data had difficulty with was its relation to him. Certainly he could observe others' reactions and recite the definition, but he didn't know what he found beautiful, or if he were beautiful. Without being able to have an emotional reaction, "beautiful" seemed fated to be another word he would not be able to completely understand.

However, Data would not give up when exploring a human concept. With "beautiful" he thought perhaps the key lay in the many interpretations and alternate meanings. Some people considered it purely superficial, only focusing on physical characteristics to make their judgment. Others thought beauty was within - being kind and compassionate made a person beautiful. That made more sense to Data - he did tend to prefer the appearance of those who were kind to him.

Still, research could only take him so far. He needed human input before proceeding. When he met Geordi in Ten-Forward the next day, he would ask.

...

"Geordi, I have something to ask you."

Geordi set down his glass. Data's questions were always interesting. "Sure, go ahead."

Data leaned across the table and folded his hands. "Do you think that I am beautiful?"

Geordi's eyebrows shot up, and he was glad he'd set his drink down, because he was sure he would have dropped it. "Um…um…why are you asking me? I-I'm not the most qualified." He tapped his VISOR.

"I am asking because you are my friend. Is it not said that 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' - or, in this situation, the VISOR of the beholder?"

Geordi considered that. "I guess."

"So am I?" Data pressed.

"I'm thinking!"

Geordi knew his answer, but he wasn't sure how to phrase it. Data analyzed everything so carefully - Geordi had to be very precise. He scrutinized Data's appearance, trying to think how to describe it.

"Also, you have seen me with normal vision. I am sure you recall when Commander Riker gained Q powers," Data said helpfully.

Geordi sighed. Oh, he remembered. "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"It is important to humans."

Geordi nodded. "Truthfully, everything looked beautiful to me then, because…well, I'd never seen anything that way before."

Data tilted his head. "That is understandable. What about with the VISOR?"

Geordi pressed his lips together. "You're unique," he said. "Most humanoids look similar to me. I can tell them apart by shapes and sounds and sometimes by the visual spectrum. Machines are a little more interesting- when I was little, I said my VISOR liked things that were like it."

"Therefore - "

Geordi lifted his hand to cut Data off. What, exactly, he was going to say, he wasn't sure, but the words were flowing now, and he wouldn't stop them. "But you…you're even better, because you're a bit of both. And that's your personality too, the best of human and machine. You're completely unique and unlike anything else, a combination of two beautiful things and well, that makes you the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Data's eyebrows shot up, and Geordi realized that had taken a turn he wasn't expecting. He also, to his surprise, found that he didn't mind. It was completely true.

Data was silent, eyebrows frozen into place near his hairline, wide eyes blinking. It was strange to see an android speechless. Geordi was almost impressed with himself. In all of Data's memory files, there wasn't a response to what Geordi had said to him.

Finally, Data spoke. "Thank you," he said. "That is most flattering."

"It's the truth," Geordi said.

"Most humans would not see me that way. They see the combination as strange and unnatural."

"Well, Data," Geordi placed his hand on top of his friend's. "I see things differently."


End file.
